Yuri
| anime_deck = * Predaplant * Honor Student | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | en_voice = | ja_voice = }} Yuri or Joeri Voice actor's Jump Festa (ユーリ Yūri) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, and is a member of Duel Academy. He is the Fusion Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yuto (Xyz Dimension) and Yugo (Synchro Dimension) and one of Zarc's reincarnations. Yuri is one of Duel Academy's ace Duelists, the most loyal to the Professor, and the person responsible for kidnapping Rin and Lulu Obsidian. Design Appearance Yuri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya Sakaki's coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. When he kidnapped Lulu and Rin, Yuri wore a brown hooded cloak that obscured his identity. Yuri and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yuri wears purple like the color of Fusion Monsters, and the top layer of his hair is purple. Yuri's design also seems to take cues from those of his dimensional counterparts; wearing a cape resembling Yuya's coat, a long coat that evokes Yuto's torn one, and a short jacket similar in form to Yugo's. As a child, Yuri wore purple-colored long-sleeved shirt with a pocket on the left side of the chest, orange-colored buttons and black-colored collar, white pants and brown shoes. Personality Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yuri is cruel and ruthless with sociopathic tendencies, freely admitting he was the one who kidnapped Lulu and Rin. A very sadistic Duelist, Yuri has never considered that there is anything wrong with sealing people into cards and enjoys the act instead. Yuri also likes taunting anyone he's speaking to, often playing mind games to lure his opponents into a false sense of security. Like many other Fusion Duelists, Yuri takes malicious pleasure in their mission, seen when he pursued Zuzu, Rin, and Lulu, likening the activity to a game of hide-and-seek. However, his joy for it seems to exceed any other member of Duel Academy, ultimately not even caring about the Arc Area Project. His drive for carding people is simply to prove himself stronger than anyone else, his ideal world being one where he stands alone as the best, something that concerned even Leo Akaba, the person who set him on this path. As a child training in Duel Academy, his talent and constant winning made others fear and avoid him, never allowing him to make any friends. This seemingly cause his self-serving and vicious aspect to take root. During his Duel with Alexis Rhodes, Yuri came to understand the feeling of having things that he cared about ripped away from him. Despite this, he still sticks to his self-serving ideals, taking personal delight in defeating a former fellow honor student. Yuri speaks politely, using the personal pronoun of "boku" rather than the "ore" usually used by his counterparts and referring to others by the term "kimi". He is not above complimenting his enemies; sincerely praising Zuzu for evading him for a whole night and admiring Yugo's " ". However he sees the ideal of everyone smiling during a Duel as ridiculous; believing that only the winner of a Duel gets to smile because a Duel is a battle. He is very loyal to the Professor and will fulfill his orders without question, going as far as eliminating anyone who he perceives to be hindering his mission, even his own comrades. Abilities .]] Yuri appears to possess high levels of endurance, jumping from a moderately high rooftop to the ground with little consequence. He is also shown to be incredibly athletic and acrobatic as he shown to leap to different buildings in New Domino City, and perform a front flip when he and the Obelisk Force found Celina. Like his dimensional counterparts, Yuri can become Awakened. Yuri also possesses the ability to Synchronize with his dimensional counterparts, during which he uses their personal pronoun of "ore" rather than his usual "boku". During his Duels, Yuri's pupils tend to become slitted like a serpent's just before he is about to finish his opponent off. Etymology Yuri, or Joeri means "farmer", although Yuri comes from Russian transliteration, while Joeri is from Dutch. Yuri can also mean "Lily" in Japanese, which could reflect on the kind of Deck he plays. His name is written in katakana, so it has no actual Japanese meaning. Biography History Yuri was an orphan, having no memory of his parents or his life. As a boy, he was enrolled into Duel Academy, though he had difficulty making friends due to his strong methods of Dueling. One day, while sitting on a bench watching the other students greet newcomer Alexis Rhodes, he met Celina and Leo Akaba, who told him of his crucial role in the Arc Area Project. 's challenge.]] After Dennis Macfield greenlit the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Yuri and Dennis met Lulu Obsidian in the Resistance base camp when she was queuing up to draw water. He pursued her and she challenged him to a Duel after he cornered her in an alleyway. Yuri agreed, warning Lulu that he would take her with him to the Professor if she lost. Yuri defeated Lulu, captured her, and brought her back with him to Duel Academy. .]] After the invasion, Yuri went to the Synchro Dimension on Leo's order to kidnap Rin. He succeeded in tracking her down and securing her in the Commons slums just as Yugo arrived on the scene and escaped using "Violet Flash". He was then seen at Heartland, secretly watching the confrontation between Yugo and Yuto from behind a building. Arc League Championship After Yuto and Yugo's Duel, Leo Akaba informed Yuri about Zuzu Boyle's existence after investigating Sora's memories. He ordered Yuri to bring Zuzu to Duel Academy. Yuri later appeared before Dennis Macfield in the Standard Dimension appearing to know him. Immediately after arriving in the Standard Dimension, he saw Zuzu preparing to battle the Obelisk Force. Dennis explained to him that Zuzu had swapped clothes with Celina, so that Zuzu could distract the Obelisk Force as they looked similar, like Yuri and Yuya. Yuri appeared to be somewhat displeased by the mention of Yuya's name and the familiarity with which Dennis used it. Just as Yuri and Dennis were about to join the Obelisk Force, they were interrupted by Olga and Halil, who mistook Yuri as a Tournament Duelist and challenged him and Dennis to a Duel. Despite being angered by the interruption, Yuri accepted the duo's challenge. He defeated them both and sealed them into cards. .]] Yuri then approached Zuzu just as she was about to Duel the Obelisk Force and ordered them to withdraw so he could talk to her himself. Zuzu initially mistook Yuri as Yuya, but Yuri quickly disabused her, explaining that she was required by the Professor and tried to convince her to surrender and join him, claiming it was pointless to stand in his way. However, Zuzu refused to do so, whereupon Yuri mused that she was just like Lulu and Rin in more than just looks. He then challenged her to a Duel, which Zuzu had no choice but to accept. Yuri's overwhelming power forced Zuzu to escape while Yuri calmly pursued her, eventually managing to locate her by using " " to destroy a huge block of ice. Yuri once again attempted to convince Zuzu to surrender. However, before Zuzu could do so her bracelet glowed once more to Yuri's surprise, causing him to disappear as Yugo traveled within range. Friendship Cup Finals and Celina's Duel.]] When Leo assigned Barrett the mission to invade the Synchro Dimension he mentioned Yuri would also participate in the operation. Anticipating this upcoming assault from Duel Academy, Jean-Michel Roget seemed particularly worried about specifically Yuri's probable arrival in the City. Yuri did indeed appear at the Synchro Dimension standing atop the Duel Palace watching the Duel between Celina and Yugo. After the Duel concluded, Yuri stared coldly at Yugo from the top of the stadium, and Yugo noticed him in turn. Yugo tried to chase after Yuri, but he left the Duel Palace and jumped on to a truck. Yuri looked at " " and noted that it was the one who brought him and Yugo here. He ignored Yugo's further attempts to chase him down and jumped onto a boat. During Yuya's Duel against Crow Hogan, Yuri's chest began to react in pain which caused Yuri to awaken along with his counterparts and he synchronized with Yuya. While he was in sync with his counterparts, Yuri started to exhibit a dark aura around his body, and he passed out after Yuya won the Duel. Upon waking, Yuri wondered if he had Dueled. As he observed the Obelisk Force's arrival, he was confronted by Yugo on the rooftop. Yuri teased Yugo about his name, and Yugo demanded Rin's location, but Yuri asked Yugo for Zuzu's whereabouts in exchange. Yugo, who believed Zuzu to be dead, replied that Zuzu lived on in his heart. Annoyed by the reply, Yuri countered that Rin was in Yugo's heart as well and activated "Violet Flash" to flee from Yugo once more. .]] Yuri found Celina in an abandoned subway where Yuya and Barrett were Dueling after having tailed Sora. Denouncing Sora and Celina as traitors and intending to take Celina back to Duel Academy, he was eager to Duel her to entertain himself. When he noted that she was too weak to stand, he challenged Sora instead, noting that he wouldn't arrest him but execute him. Yugo arrived and he challenged Yuri to a Duel, which Yuri accepted after learning that Yugo had defeated Celina, and he ordered the three Obelisk Force under his command to restrain Sora and not interfere. Yugo began by Synchro Summoning " " before ending his turn. Impressed and unwilling to leave a stain on the history of Duel Academy, Yuri Fusion Summoned "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and, with all of the Four Dimension Dragons present on the field, he ended up awakening and synchronizing with the rest of his counterparts again. While synced, Yuri and his counterparts started shouting that they had waited for this time to become one and revive. However, Zuzu arrived at Yuya's location and her close proximity to Yuri and Yugo caused her bracelet to teleport them away, leaving their Duel unfinished. Heartland City the You Show students into cards.]] Yuri appeared again in the Fusion Dimension, where he managed track down one of Duel Academy's fugitives. This led Yuri to the harbor, where he encountered several students of the You Show Duel School. He sealed one of them into a card and then he challenged the remaining five to a Battle Royal. He was amused when the students talked about Dueling with smiles, believing it to be impossible as only the winner should smile. After all six players took a turn, with the five You Show students Summoning their own Fusion Monsters, Yuri Summoned his ace, "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and used its effect in combination with " " to wipe out all five students. After defeating and sealing the students into cards, Zuzu and Alexis confronted him. As Alexis asked Zuzu if she knew Yuri, Zuzu said she knew "that guy". This upset Yuri, as he viewed it as impolite, and he promptly introduced himself. Regardless, he tried to tell Zuzu to return to the Professor with him. Yugo suddenly appeared, charging at Yuri on his Duel Runner in anger. This triggered Zuzu's bracelet, which warped Yuri away. Yuri later confronted Declan, Riley, Yusho, Sora and Alexis in a hallway at Duel Academy when Declan mentioned destroying Duel Academy. He threatened to seal everyone into cards, only to be pushed away by Alexis, and she and Sora trapped Yuri in the corridor with the defense systems of Duel Academy. Yuri showed Alexis his "Honor Student Deck" and replaced his "Predaplant" Deck with it. He challenged Alexis to a Duel, and she started swiftly by Ritual Summoning. When his turn came, Yuri requested some time to study his cards, claiming to have no idea how they worked. Despite this, Yuri managed to Summon " " and overwhelm Alexis. After his assault, Yuri childishly told Alexis to end her turn so he could finish her off quickly. Undeterred, Alexis managed to take control of "Reactor Dragon" with " ". Yuri was horrified, and Alexis replied that he now knew what it felt like when he sealed other people's friends into cards. She used "Fusion Destruction" to banish Yuri's " s" and tried to convince Yuri that they were similar and they could be friends. Yuri admitted the similarities and his misfortunes, but he claimed that he would seal everyone else into a card because it made him happy and would prove that he was the strongest. Yuri revealed that he had modified the Honor Student Deck by including " ". Alexis tried to counter it, but she failed, and Yuri Fusion Summoned " " and defeated Alexis Just as he sealed her into a card, Yuri briefly awakened, causing a demonic aura to emerge from his body. He then raised the bars that separated him and Sora, explaining that he could have done so at any time but he'd kept Sora locked up to amuse himself, and he challenged Sora to a Duel. He Dueled Sora and pushed him into a corner until Sora counterattacked with " ". However, Yuri Fusion Summoned "Ultimate Gear Golem" and destroyed "Chimera", defeating Sora. Before he could seal Sora into a card, he was interrupted by Yugo and Aster Phoenix. Duel Academy Yuri taunted Yugo and accepted his challenge after Yugo threatened to defeat him. He switched Decks because he felt something was missing while pronouncing Yugo's name wrong. Yugo Synchro Summoned " ", causing Yuri's desire to burn everything to grow stronger and he Fusion Summoned " " in response. Yuri and Yugo entered a synchronized awakening again and they started shouting that they would become one. Elsewhere, Yuya brought out " " and " ", and Yuri's "Starving Venom" and Yugo's "Clear Wing" resonated with them while they continued shouting that they would become one. He and Yugo argued over who would become one with who, but Kite Tenjo and Aster Phoenix arrived and entered the Duel. Yuri complimented Kite's move against Yugo, and his and Yugo's dragons were taking over by Kite with the effect of " ". Yuri asked Yugo whether he was done playing around, reminding him that Yuri was his real opponent and started to get angry. Aster managed to bring Yugo back to his senses, but when he announces hsi intention to do the same for Yuri, Yuri replied that it was too late to get him to smile. He used "Super Polymerization" to Fusion Summon " " and attempted to use its effect of "Destiny HERO - Duskutopiaguy", but Yugo used the effect of " " to negate the effect of "Greedy Venom" and destroy it. This triggered the second effect of "Greedy Venom" to destroy every monster on the field and inflict damage equal to their original ATK. However, Aster used the effect of "Duskutopiaguy" to prevent "Crystal Wing's" destruction, saving Yugo from defeat. .]] Yuri used the effect of "Greedy Venom" to revive it, and Yugo attacked "Greedy Venom" with "Crystal Wing"; Yuri knowing full well that Yugo would use the effect of "Crystal Wing" to increase its ATK. He asked Yugo if he'd forgotten the effect of "Greedy Venom", which destroyed "Crystal Wing" and took out most of Yugo's LP, while Yuri revived "Greedy Venom" again. Yugo had anticipated the move it, and he revived "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" with "Extra Shave Reborn" and combined "Speedroid 5 6 Plane" with the effect of "Clear Wing" to destroy "Greedy Venom". Yuri used the effect of " " in his Graveyard to return "Starving Vemon" to the Graveyard and halve the damage, avoiding a loss. He then used "Extra Shave Reborn" as Yugo had to bring back "Starving Venom" and used the effect of "Starving Venom" to negate and steal the effect of "Clear Wing". He then use "Predator Graft" to revive "Drosophyllum Hydra" and used the effect of "Drosophyllum Hydra" in combination with the stolen effect of "Clear Wing" to increase "Starving Venom's" ATK and destroyed "Clear Wing", defeating Yugo. Decks Predaplant Yuri plays a "Predaplant" Deck that focuses on Fusion Summoning his Dimension Dragon, " ". He typically aims to gather two of his "Predaplants" on the field as a material, "Starving Venom" will even stronger by its own effect. Like his Honor Student Deck, this Deck also includes " ". With the effect of " ", Yuri can use "Starving Venom" to efficiently defeat several opponents at once in a manner similar to Shay with his " ", profiting off of the presence of many enemy monsters, then attacking all of them. After getting his "Fusion Dragon" on the field, he forces his opponent into a situation that they must destroy it to survive its vicious effect that steals the ATK and effect of their monster, only to trigger the vicious burning-nuke effect of the "Fusion Dragons". After that, he tries to bring his "Fusion Dragon" back in play to repeat this vicious loop. After he defeated Yugo, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" came into his possession. * * * * x2 |fusion monsters = * * |synchro monsters = * |spells = * * * * * Violet Flash |traps = * Extra Shave Reborn }} Honor Student Deck Yuri also owns an Honor Student Deck, which is given to selected students. It focuses on "Ancient Gear" cards much like other members of Duel Academy. It relies on sheer offensive power to overwhelm his opponents. While being mostly the same as the standard recipe, Yuri made a few modifications to the Deck like adding the " " card. * * x2A copy of this card can be seen on the screen of his Duel Disk when he searches through the Deck with the effect of " ", while a second copy was Special Summoned from the hand via the effect of "Unfinished Ancient Gear" * This card can be seen on the screen of his Duel Disk when he searches through the Deck with the effect of " ". * * * |fusion monsters = * |spells = * * Ancient Gear Double Imitate * Ancient Gear Inspection * * * x3Three copies of this card were banished from his Deck via the effect of "Fusion Destruction" in episode 123. * |traps = * * Unfinished Ancient Gear }} Duels Trivia *Unlike his counterparts and their relationships with their female companions, Yuri does not have any sort of relationship with Celina. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters